


Good Little Girl...

by flickawhip



Category: Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending for Belle and Stephanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Girl...

Stephanie had always done her best to look after her girls and then one night, Belle had rung her in a state of panic she had gone to find her, hating the sight of the girl sobbing and shivering. Since then she had kept a closer eye on who she let the girl out to, keeping her back for herself most time. She had sensed that the girl was a little frightened and now she found herself wanting to protect her more than ever. Belle was currently curled up in her lap, sleeping peacefully. Stephanie smiled softly and stroked the girl's hair gently. Belle murred in her sleep and tried to swat the hand away obviously in her dream it was a fly or something that was bugging her.   
"Sweet girl."

Stephanie murmured. Belle frowned at the continued stroking.

"Go way Bee."

Belle said in her sleep. Stephanie laughed and let the girl rest, tempted to tease her. Belle murmured some incoherent words and snuggled up more into Stephanie.   
"Sweet girl."

Stephanie murmured, tucking a blanket tightly around the girl. Belle frowned again when she suddenly felt confined by the blanket she wiggled a little as if trying to escape from being tied up and then to Stephanie's shock the frown dissolved in to a look of fear and the girl began to weep even though she was still sound asleep. Stephanie woke her gently, shaking her awake and allowing her to curl close, stroking her hair gently, her voice gentle. 

"Sweetheart, sweet girl... what happened to you?"  
"What??"

Belle asked confused.

"What do you mean?"  
"You never used to scream like that... before him... what did he do?"  
"I don't want to talk about that."  
"I can't help you if you don't..."  
Belle sighed and lent up and whispered it to Stephanie. Stephanie's eyes closed and she sighed softly. 

"Oh sweetheart... sweet, precious girl."

Her voice was soft, loving. 

"He won't ever touch you again... I'll stop him any way I can."   
Belle murred and kissed Stephanie's neck. Stephanie purred and kissed her softly. Belle purred into the kiss. Stephanie purred and deepened the kiss slowly. Belle purred with enthusiasm at this.   
"You like that sweet thing?"  
Belle nodded.   
"Want something more, little one?"  
"Yes please."  
"Tell me if I hurt you?"  
"I will."  
"Good girl."

Stephanie murmured, kissing her sweetly but passionately. Belle murred into the kiss. Stephanie slowly began to undress her lover. Belle let her, meekly submitting to whatever her mistress wanted. Stephanie soon finished, stroking her lover's cheek. 

"My gorgeous girl."  
Belle purred.   
"My sweet girl."

Stephanie murmured, moving to let her hand drift slowly down Belle's neck. Belle murred and lent into Stephanie's touch.   
"Precious love."

Stephanie murmured, nuzzling Belle's neck gently even as her hand slid slowly lower. Belle began to pant softly.   
"MMM... so wet for me."  
Belle gasped loudly.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Yessss…"  
Stephanie smiled and pushed inward fully. 

"Good girl."  
Belle mewled loudly. Stephanie smiled and set a pace. Belle bucked her hips in time with Stephanie's pace. Stephanie smiled and sped up. Belle grasped at her mewing loudly. Stephanie sped up again.

"Come for me baby girl."  
Belle screamed and came apart, instantly nuzzling into Stephanie, clinging desperately to her.   
“Don’t let go.”  
“I won’t baby…. Get some sleep.”


End file.
